Vehicle headlights including a plurality of LEDs are well known. As an apparatus for controlling such a headlight of a vehicle, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for turning off selected LEDs in the plurality of LEDs; the selected LEDs correspond to the position of a preceding vehicle detected by a camera. This exerts an antiglare effect with respect to the preceding vehicle.